


Balthazar Baby

by sunflowerkgk



Category: Metro Mike, Real Person Fiction, TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Summary: You start dating TikToks senpai, metro mike, but every three days he ghosts you. You decide to confront him about it, but it’s not the answer you expected.
Relationships: Metro mike/ oc
Kudos: 1





	Balthazar Baby

You had met him by chance at a Chipotle. You followed him on TikTok and had never thought you’d meet him in real life, but your orders had gotten mixed up, and started a conversation. From there you had exchanged numbers and continued to talk and text. 

Your friendship blossomed into a romance, and he asked you out when you went to coffee one morning. After that you had three months of happiness, enjoying each other’s time. You made videos together, played games and streamed to twitch together. But after a few months you started to notice a strange pattern with Mike. 

Every three days, you would notice you would basically have radio silence. He wouldn’t text you very often, and kept your phone calls short. You noticed that during that time he would post as Balthazar on TikTok and even stream on Twitch. He would invite you to stream with him on those days, but you never got to go over and spend time with him on these days. 

After six months of that you had had enough. You decided to talk to him about it. Confront him, wanting to know why he was acting like this. So after a fun recording session of videos, you sat him down. 

“Mike, I wanna talk to you about something.”

“Uh okay? Is this a breakup talk?”

“No! I don’t want to break up at all,” his face showed relief, “But I wanted to talk about the three days on three days off.”

He gave a nervous chuckle, “what are you talking about?”

“Well, three days we have the best time. We talk, cuddle, stream games and make videos together. Hell we even get some… closer time. But then the next three days I barely hear from you. Not a lot of texts and the calls only last a few minutes. And it’s not even you, it’s you dressed up as Balthazar. I get updates from your social media on those days, not from you. I just wanna know what’s going on.”

You finished speaking, watching as Mikes face slowly fall and he looked away. You waited for a few seconds before he spoke. 

“It’s complicated.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” you said, your voice annoyed. “Mike, we’ve been dating for six months. I can handle whatever it is.”

You gently went to touch his hand but he pulled away and got up quickly. You flinched a little at this. He had never been like this, his face was hard and he wouldn’t connect his eyes. 

“I’m sorry y/n. I want to talk about it, but I can’t. I’m not sure how and I don’t want to.”

At that moment, you weren’t sure how to respond. You felt a swirl of emotions going through you. You started at the back of Mikes head, hoping he would say something else but he didn’t. 

Instead of bursting out in anger or feelings, you simply packed up, not caring you were still in a costume, and left the house. You heard a call from him, but you didn’t answer back. Once you got to your apartment you sent him a text message. 

Mike, I don’t understand what is going on. I didn’t want to blow up at you, so I left to calm myself. I want to be able to work this out. I will work with you on whatever this is. Whatever it is, I promise I won’t run away. 

You knew that you send it right before the three days of which when you would get no replies, so you were surprised when the next morning you heard a rough knock on your apartment door. 

You stumbled out of your bed, wearing one of mikes shirts and underwear and hurried to the front door. You opened the door without thinking and blinked in surprise to see Balthazar standing there. 

“Mike?”

“Uh not quite. May I come in?”

“Oh yeah, of course.” You said, stepping aside, slightly confused. “What do you mean Not quite.”

“Well you know me as Balthazar,” He said, sitting on my couch, “An OC for Mike.”

“Is that not what you are?”

“Not exactly. Here.” He gently took your hand and rubbed it down his face, you blinked in confusion when no paint case off. Instead you felt nothing but smooth skin. 

“I don’t understand.”

“That’s what Mike and I were worried about. You see, every three days Mike and I switch.”

You sat next to him, processing what he was saying. 

“So, you and Mike share the same body?? And every three days you switch?”

“Yes,your surprisingly calm about this.”

“Oh no I’m angry. Why have you been ghosting me then?!”

Balthazar’s face was covered in shock before he smiled. 

“I promise not to ghost you anymore babe.”


End file.
